


The Best

by CarbonJelly



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, giving GenReaper some more love, so short yet so cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarbonJelly/pseuds/CarbonJelly
Summary: Another year taken from his life, another year added to the distant recollection of that incident. That day was set as the Reaper’s birthday in his own request when Genji asked.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Genji Shimada
Kudos: 4





	The Best

Another year taken from his life, another year added to the distant recollection of that incident. That day was set as the Reaper’s birthday in his own request when Genji asked.

Thus, the suite where they live now adorned with red roses, the fireplace warm and comfy, contrasting with the cold night. A feast prepared neatly on the table, beautiful like a piece of art. Platters of warm rice topped with rich flavored, crispy seafood. The beverages accompanying the feast are fresh, finely aromatic, perfectly harmonious with the dishes.

“This much...isn’t really necessary,” Reaper said, “And why sushi?”

“You’re welcome,” Genji ignored the question and placed a small kiss on Reaper’s mask, wondering why he’s still wearing it even though they’ve been together for quite a while. He was sitting on Reaper’s lap, one hand resting on the mercenary’s back and the other idly touching Reaper’s cloaked chest. “Why this date, though? Isn’t this when in Switzerland—“

“—it’s the time that turned me into what I am today. The death of Gabriel Reyes.” His tone low and soft, not from grief nor anger, but from determination of his new self.

“So, what do you want for your special present? Now, don’t say something cheesy like ‘I want you’ or the sort. I need to give you something for real.”

“How about more kisses then?”

“Oh come on, Reaper,” Genji giggled.

The black-clad man chuckled, vibration from his chest propagating to Genji’s palm on him, which Genji likes so, so much. “What can I say,” the Reaper paused, touching their foreheads affectionately before continuing, “You are the best gift I could ask for.”


End file.
